My Family
by RiReRoNiNaYuu
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang menceritakan Fang yang mengandung dan perjuangan nya saat melahirkan buah hatinya dan BoboiBoy. Akan kah anak nya mirip dengan dirinya? Terpisahkah ia dengab BoboiBoy saat melahirkan nanti? Atau, Apakah BoboiBoy yang meninggalkan nya? (Sequel First night version BoboiBoyFang, Yaoi, M-preg, bad summary, OOC, And other)
1. Chapter 1: I'am is M-preg

Aku terbangun dari tidurku ketika aku merasakan adanya yang bergejolak dalam perutku. Aku melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 02.30 pagi. Lalu aku menatap 'suami' ku yang masih tertidur pulas disampingku.

'_Haaah~ mungkin aku harus menahan nya.' _Aku pun kembali merebahkan diriku disamping suamiku dan mencoba tertidur kembali. Tetapi tidak bisa, yang ada perutku makin bergejolak. Jadilah buru-buru aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku ke kamar mandi.

"Hoeeek... Ukh... Hoeeek..." Selalu saja seperti ini tiap malam. Aku yang terbangun, dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi makanan ku.

Biasanya, BoboiBoy akan memijit tengkuk ku untuk membantu ku. Tetapi mengingat ia yang pulang larut jadilah aku tak tega membangunkan dirinya.

"Hoeeek... Hoeeeek... Hoeeeek... Ugh..." Kepalaku pening sementara perutku masih ingin dikeluarkan.

"Hoeeek..." Aku memuntahkan lagi isi makanan ku hingga aku mendengar suara lampu kamar dinyalakan.

"Umh... Fang? Kau kah itu?" Ah, BoboiBoy terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ukh... Iya... Ini aku..."

"Kau tak apa?"

"Hoeeek... I-Iya... Aku... Tidak... Apa-Apa." Aku memegang kepalaku yang makin pusing dan meremat rambutkubuntuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Tubuhku yang mulai melemas. Dan perlahan...

... Tubuhku ambruk kelantai dan semuanya gelap.

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki BoboiBoy dan ucapan nya; "Fang? Fang?! Ada apa?! FAAANG!"

* * *

**My Family**

**Diclaimer: BoboiBoy © **Animonsta

**My Family © **Aoi to Seiyuu-chan desu

**Pairing: **Seme!BoboiBoy x Uke!Fang.

**Genre: **Romance and Family

**Rating: **T

**Warn: Yaoi, Slash, BL, Shonen-ai, M-preg (Male-Pregnant), OOC, Fang's POV. and other.**

_**Note:**_** Ini adalah sequel dari ****First night version BoboiBoyFang. **Diperuntukkan untuk readers yang menunggu sequel nya dan diperuntukkan untuk **HannyAnonymous-**san. Karena katanya anda tidak membaca fic itu.

**Dont Like? Please, Dont Read.**

**Enjoy~ ^∇^)/**

* * *

Saat aku membuka mataku, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah warna putih. Rasanya, Aku dan BoboiBoy sama sekali tidak mengganti langit-langit kamar kita.

Dan saat aku ingin mengubah posisiku menjadi terduduk, Pusing kembali melanda kepalaku. Membuat diriku harus menidurkan kembali diriku.

"Fang? Sudah bangunkah?" Aku menoleh kearah kanan ku ketika mendengar suara berat yang penuh kelembutan itu.

"Ah, Iya. Um, ini dimana?"

"Rumah sakit. 02.30 pagi kau pingsan dikamar mandi. Huh, Kamu sih kalau ditanyain gak pernah mau jujur."

"Bukannya gak mau jujur tau! Aku punya ala- Ugh..." Aku memegang kepalaku yang kini amat sangat pusing, membuatku meremas surai ungu kehitaman ku dengan kencang dan membuatku memejamkan mataku dengan erat.

"Fang? Dokter! Suster!" Kudengar BoboiBoy berteriak. Tetapi pusing ini benar-benar membuatku tak tahan, untuk membuka mataku saja aku tak mampu.

Kudengar derap langkah kearahku, tetapi aku masih sibuk menenangkan diriku. Tadi rasanya aku hampir pingsan, Bahkan peluhku mulai membasahi pelipis ku karena terlalu menahan rasa sakit.

Beruntung, rasa pening itu hanya sebentar. Aku pun membuka mataku sembari mengatur nafasku yang sedari tadi kutahan karena rasa pening itu. Dan dapat kulihat BoboiBoy menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, Seperti tak ingin kehilangan.

"Tak apa..." Aku berkata dengan lirih drngan senyum lemah. BoboiBoy juga tersenyum dan ia mengecup keningku, "Jangan pernah tunjukkan raut wajah kesakitan itu lagi... Kau membuatku khawatir, Fang..."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tak lama, Dokter datang dengan sebuah kertas ditangan nya. Dokter itu tersenyum padaku dan menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, sebelum Akhirnya ia menatap serius BoboiBoy. Lalu dokter itu berjalan kearah BoboiBoy dan membisikkan sesuatu yang tak dapat kudengar.

"APA?!" Teriakkan BoboiBoy membuatku tersentak kaget. Aku menatap wajahnya yang menunjukkan raut wajah tak percaya padaku, dan aku hanya bisa memiringkan sedikit kepalaku bingung.

"Ya, Itu benar. Selamat... Dan saya rasa, Lebih baik anda saja yang memberitahukan hal itu pada Tuan Fang... Kalau begitu, Saya permisi..." Aku menatap punggung sang dokter yang lama kelamaan menghilang dari pandanganku. Lalu aku menatap BoboiBoy yang kini tersenyum lembut.

_'Ada apa sih dengan orang ini?' _Aku mengerutkan keningku ketika raut wajahnya menyendu dan berubah menjadi bersemangat lalu berubah lagi menjadi raut wajah bahagia.

"Oi! BoboiBoy! Otak mu bergeser ya?"

"Aaaah~ Fang~" Tiba-tiba ia memeluk ku yang masih tiduran diranjang rumah sakit dari samping.

"O-OIIII!" Tentu saja aku tersentak kaget akan perbuatan nya.

"Kau memang seseorang yang pantas untuk ku. Kau... Sempurna..." Sontak saja wajahku merona mendengar kalimat nya.

"A-ada apa denganmu sih?"

"Nanti sesampainya dirumah... Aku akan jelaskan..."

"Hooo, jadi Main rahasia-rahasiaan ya?" Aku memincingkan mataku kesal dan mendorongnya agar tak memeluk ku lagi. Lalu aku membuang muka ku. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku menjadi sangat _moody._ Maksudku, Aku tak suka ketika _mood_ ku selalu berubah-ubah dengan cepat.

Tadi, aku bisa melihat raut wajah terkejutnya ia mengubah raut wajah nya menjadi lembut kembali. Dia memegang kedua pipiku dengan lembut dan mengarahkan nya ke wajahnya, menyuruhku untuk menatap matanya secara tak langsung.

"Tapi, Jika ku beritahukan jangan histeris ya?" Aku menatap bingung BoboiBoy yang sedang tersenyum lembut padaku, Seperti biasa. Aku pun akhirnya menganggukan kepalaku.

Dia mendekati wajahnya kesamping telinga ku, "Kau hamil, Fang..."

**Deg.**

_'Hamil? Aku?'_ Aku membelalakan mataku ketika mendengar pernyataan nya. Kenyataan kah ini? Aku pun menggigit bibir bawahku, takut. Pasalnya, Aku adalah lelaki. Aku, Tidak seperti perempuan. Dan pastinya aku... Takut ketika nanti aku melahirkan... Aku...

... Pergi dari sisi BoboiBoy...

"Kau yakin...?"

"Tingkahmu sudah membuktikan nya, Fang... Dari muntah-muntah setiap malam, Pusing, Cepat lelah, dan mood mu yang sering cepat berganti..."

"... Tapi aku adalah lelaki..."

"Pernah dengar istilah _M-Preg?"_

"..."

"Tenang saja, Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjaga anak kita..."

"..."

"Kau juga berjanji akan menjaga buah hati kita kan?"

"..."

"Kau takut?"

"... Aku bukan seperti perempuan, BoboiBoy..."

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau akan bertahan. Iya kan?"

"Aku tak pernah melahirkan. Aku tak bisa berjanji..."

"Kau telah berjanji untuk melewati semua rintangan bersama diriku, Fang."

"Aku. Berbeda. Dari. Seorang. Perempuan. BoboiBoy! Tidakkah kau bisa mengerti?"

"Karena itu! Aku yakin kau bisa karena kau berbeda!"

"..."

"Fang?"

"... Hentikkan percakapan bodoh ini. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Baiklah... " BoboiBoy menarik selimut kearahku dan mengecup keningku.

"Baik-baik disini ya? Aku pergi kerja dulu..."

Saat ia ingin pergi, aku menarik tangan nya. Ia menoleh kearah ku.

"Membungkuk lah..." Ia pun membungkuk kearah ku dan aku langsung mengecup pipinya, "Jangan pulang larut malam lagi seperti kemarin..."

"Iya... Sampai berjumpa lagi..."

"Iya..."

Dan pintu itu tertutup. Aku pun langsung menyamankan diriku diatas ranjang itu dan langsung terlelap.

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidurku ketika adanya tangan mengelus wajahku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku sebentar dan memincingkan mataku kearah seseorang yang sedang berada disampingku.

"BoboiBoy?" Aku tak menyangka ia sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Ngomong-ngomong, Ini jam berapa ya?

Aku melirik jam dinding rumah sakit. Dan aku langsung terkejut ketika jam dinding itu menunjukkan pukul 17.45 sore. 'Seberapa lama aku tertidur?'

"Mau makan?" Suara BoboiBoy membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku pun menatap dirinya yang sedang menampilkan cengiran bodohnya dengan sebelah tangan yang ia angkat, Ditangan itulah terdapat dua box makanan yang dibingkiskan.

"Boleh..." Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurku menjadi terduduk dibantu oleh BoboiBoy.

"Ini..." BoboiBoy memberika bomx itu padaku dsn ia membuka box nya.

"Bubur?" Saat aku membuka box itu, Aku menatap bingung BoboiBoy karena box yang kupegang itu adalah bubur. Dan betap terkejutnya aku ketika box nya juga berisi bubur.

"Iya, Kamu makan bubur. Aku makan bubur. Biar adil..." Lagi-lagi ia menampilkan cengiran bodohnya, Sehingga aku tersenyum karena tingkahnya. Aku dan dia pun akhirnya memakan makanan kami masing-masing.

Ada pula adegan suap-menyuapi diantara kegiatan makanan kami, Karena itu adalah permintaan BoboiBoy.

"Oh ya, Fang..?"

"Hm?" Aku masih sibuk menyuapi diriku bubur.

"Kau... Sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa kau adalah... M-preg?" Aku berhenti menyuapi bubur itu dan menatap BobouBoy dalam. Tak lama kemudian, Senyum tulus pun terlukis dibibirku.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, BoboiBoy..."

"Eh?"

"Bukankah kau tau sendiri bahwa M-preg itu abnormal? Harusnya kau mengerti bahwa ada kemungkinan aku akan meninggal saat melahirkan. Pendarahan yang akan kutimbulkan saat melahirkan akan melebihi pendarahan seorang wanita, Jika melakukan operasi ceaser."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Aku tahu." Aku memandang BoboiBoy yabg sedang tersenyum dan mengelus pipiku.

"..."

"Tapi aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya, Fang..." Mau tak mau aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan nya, Suamiku ini memang tak pernah mengecewakan ku.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan lebih kuat darimu!" Aku mengangkat dagu ku dan tersenyum miring kearah BoboiBoy.

"Hooo... Mau perang ya~? Oke! Aku ladeni!" BoboiBoy menggelitiki ku dia area yang memang bisa membuatku geli hingga tertawa keras.

"Hahaha... Ge-geli... Ukh... BoboiBoy, Hahaha..."

"Hayooo... Katanya mau perang~"

"Hahaha... Kau... Curang! Hahaha... Hentikan... Haha... Geli..."

"Bilang ampun dulu!"

"Nggak mau... Haha.."

"Hee... Ya udah aku nggak bakal berhenti!"

"Haha... Oke,... Aku... Nyerah... Hentikan... Haha..." Akhirnya BoboiBoy berhenti menggelitiki ku dan memasang tersenyum kemenangan. Aku pun memandangnya sebal dan sedikit mengerucutka bibirku.

Cup~

Aku mengerjapkan mataku ketika bibirku dikecup olehnya.

"Jelek." Aku memandangnya malas. Dan akhirnya kami bertengkar heboh, walau tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa hari inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu karena BoboiBoy selalu saja pulang larut.

Sejujurnya, Aku berharap anak ku akan memiliki sifat seperti BoboiBoy. Karena, Jika misalnya aku ditinggal oleh BoboiBoy. Refleksi nya akan ada bersamaku selamanya

* * *

_Aku yakin.._

_Tak semua rintangan bisa kita lalui bersama._

_Tak semua cobaan bisa dihadapi..._

Ada _kalanya_ kau tak berada disisiku...

_Dan ada kalanya kau tak peduli lagi padaku..._

_**-Isi** **Pikiran** **Fang**_

* * *

A(oi): Holaaaaa, Minna-chin~~~ Ini sequel dari Firs night Version BoboiBoyFang yang juga diperuntuk kan untuk HannyAnonymous-san, Mengingat fic kemarin gak dibaca oleh Hanny-san.

S(eiyuu): Aku harap, Hanny-san baca ini. Dan, Aku harap tak ada yang kecewa. Lagipula, Seharusnya ini one-shoot tapi, Si Aoi malah males nulis.

A: Bhuuu~ Aku kan manusia yang juga butuh istirahat~ Kemarin baru aja aku ngelanjutin dua fic~

S: Bukannya kedua fic itu kau lanjutkan sampai 1k+ saja, huh?

A: jahat~. Oh ya, Hanny-san... OFAC nya bakal lanjut tahun besok~ #lu_gila?!

S: Dan sekali lagi maaf...

Aoi and Seiyuu: Untuk akhir kata...

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

•●○ **Review, Plea****se?** ○●•


	2. Chapter 2

**My Family**

**Disclaimer: **Animonsta

**Pairing: **BoboiBoy x Fang

**Rating: ****_T_**

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Family.

**Warn: ****_Slash, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, M-preg (Male Pregnant), Gaje, Typo, OOC (Out of Character), Tak sesuai EYD, AU (Altenate Universe), No Power, etc._**

* * *

**_Note: _**_Untuk Chapter ini, semua bukan Fang Pov. Semuanya Author Pov._

**Dont Like? Dont Read~**

**Hope you enjoying this~ :* ****_#Gampared#_**

* * *

Fang -yang sudah kembali dari Rumah Sakit 3 bulan lalu- kini duduk disofa. Manik sewarna bunga Violet itu menatap bosan kearah Televisi yang menampilkan acara yang tak ia ketahui dan itu membosankan. Lalu, Hela nafas terdengar keluar dari bibirnya. Tangannya mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimi _E-mail_ ke BoboiBoy.

**_From: _**_Fang_

**_To:_**_ BoboiBoy_BoyFang_

_Aku bosan! Jadi biarkan aku keluar rumah~!_

BoboiBoy yang sedang sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan pun berhenti. Ia menoleh kearah ponselnya yang bergetar, menandakan adanya _E-mail_ yang masuk kedalam _Inbox_-Nya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan merenggangkan tangannya sebelum akhirnya mengambil ponselnya untuk membuka _E-mail_ yang ternyata dari 'Istri' tercintanya. Ia tersenyum kecil membaca E-mail dari kekasihnya. Manik _haze__l_-Nya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11.45 dan itu artinya jam makan siangnya sebentar lagi.

_**From: **BoboiBoy_BoyFang_

**_To:_**_ Fang_

_Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Jam istirahatku sebentar lagi. Aku akan menjemputmu_

Fang menggerutu saat membacanya. Bibirnya mengerucut tanpa sadar. Lalu ia menaruh ponselnya dan ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap perutnya yang sedikit buncit itu seraya mengelus perutnya dengan senyuman yang tersungging dibibirnya.

"Hei, _Baby_.." Ia mulai bermonolog.

"Kau tau? _Mommy _tak pernah menyangka bahwa _Mommy _akan mengandungmu. Tetapi,bukan berarti _Mommy _tak menginginkan kehadiranmu.." Fang semakin tersenyum.

"_Mommy _memang syok saat tau bahwa _Mommy_ merupakan salah satu dari pria yang mempunyai _kelebihan _seperti ini. Tetapi, _Mommy _tak ingin membuat _Daddy_-Mu kecewa hanya karena _Mommy _yang tak menerima kehadiranmu.." Pandangan Fang memburam karena air mata yang ditahannya agar tidak meluncur dipipinya.

"_Mommy _bukanlah orang yang baik, Jika kau ingin tau. Bahkan, Kakek dan Nenek-Mu mengijinkan _Mommy _menikah dengan _Daddy_-Mu dalam wujud Perempuan. Itupun jika _Daddy_-Mu tak membujuk dan mengancam akan pergi dari rumah pada Kakek dan Nenek-Mu untuk menikahi _Mommy, Mommy_ yakin mereka tak menginjikan kita, _Mommy _dan _Daddy_-Mu menikah saat itu. Kakek dan Nenek-Mu pun tak mengetahui wujud _Mommy _yang sebenarnya. _Mommy _takut.." Fang menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha untuk menjadi tenang.

"_Mommy _takut jika Kakek dan Nenek-Mu mengetahui diri _Mommy _yang sebenarnya, Mereka akan mengambil dirimu saat kau lahir dan memaksa _Daddy_-Mu untuk meninggalkan _Mommy_. _Mommy _takut semua itu terjadi, _Baby_.." Air matanya tak dapat dibendung hingga air mata itu meluncur dipipi mulusnya saat ia memejamkan matanya dan disaat yang bersamaan sepasang tangan melingkari lehernya.

"Hai, _Mommy._" Sapa orang yang memeluknya dari belakang itu. Ia menaruh dagunya dibahu Fang.

"BoboiBoy.." Gumam Fang. Tangan putihnya menggenggam tangan BoboiBoy yang melingkar dilehernya sebelum melepaskannya.

BoboiBoy tersenyum dan ia beranjak dari sana untuk duduk disamping Fang. Tangan kanannya melingkari pinggang Fang dan tangan kirinya mengusap air mata dipipi Fang, lembut.

"Ssst, Kenapa _Mommy _menangis? _Daddy _tak suka melihat _Mommy _menangis seperti ini dan _Baby _juga takkan suka melihat _Mommy_-Nya seperti ini." Ucap BoboiBoy sembari mengecup pipi kiri Fang. Fang tertawa kecil ketika mendengar gaya bicara BoboiBoy.

"_Daddy _tak ingin melihat _Mommy _menangis? Kalau begitu, jangan tinggalin _Mommy _dan _Baby _terlalu lama." Ujar Fang sembari tersenyum geli, sadar bahwa gaya bicaranya sedikit menggelikan.

"Baiklah, _Daddy _takkan meninggalkan _Mommy _dan _Baby _terlalu lama lagi. Maafkan _Daddy _ya, _Baby_?" Tanya BoboiBiy sembari mengecup perut sedikit buncit milik Fang yang terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

"Tidak mau. _Baby _tidak mau memaafkan _Daddy!_ _Daddy _selalu bekerja tanpa memikirkan _Mommy _dan _Baby_!" Seru Fang dengan suara -yang ia usahakan seperti- anak kecil.

Mendengar hal itu, BoboiBoy tersenyum kecil. Lalu ia duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Fang dan ia dekat sekali dengan perut sedikit buncit Fang. Raut wajahnya diubah menjadi sedih, "Heee? _Baby _tak mau memaafkan _Daddy_? _Daddy _sedih lho mendengarnya.."

"_Baby _akan memaafkan _Daddy _kalau _Daddy _tidak pulang malam dan membelikan _Baby _serta _Mommy _donat kesukaan _Mommy_ yang banyak!" Seru Fang, masih tetap dengan suara anak kecil. Senyum lebar tersungging dibibir tipisnya.

"Baik, Baik. _Daddy _akan membelikan _Baby _dan _Mommy _donat kesukaan _Mommy _yang banyak. Sekarang, _Daddy _dan _Mommy _makan yang lain dulu ya?" Tawar BoboiBoy.

"Iya~" Jawab Fang dengan nada riang. BoboiBoy tertawa dan mengecup perut rata Fang sebelum akhirya ia bangkit dan mengecup bibir 'istri'nya yang mengakibatkan 'Istri'nya merona.

"Ayo, kita makan siang bersama, Fang." Ajak BoboiBoy sembari menarik lembut tangan Fang untuk mengikutinya.

.

Fang bersenandung disetiap langkahnya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, membuat kesan manis padanya. BoboiBoy sampai tersenyum geli melihat Fang yang berkelakuan tidak biasa itu. Mereka memang memilih untuk keluar makan siang dengan berjalan kaki -Sebenarnya itu paksaan Fang- dan bergandengan tangan -Yang ini baru syarat BoboiBoy-.

Sesampainya disebuah restoran, mereka memilih kursi yang paling pojok dan tidak terlalu menarik perhatian banyak orang. Lalu, pelayan datang untuk mencatat pesanan mereka sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi dari sana.

"Hei, Kau senang sekali." Komentar BoboiBoy pada Fang yang masih menyunggingkan senyumnya dan bersenandung.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya Apa yang tak menyenangkan dari kencan pertama kita setelah menikah?" Balas Fang.

BoboiBoy tertegun. Sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Fang, "Maaf karena sudah sibuk bekerja hingga melupakanmu."

"Tidak, tidak apa. Bagiku, Itu tak masalah. Kan kau bekerja untuk kehidupanku dan _Baby _kelak agar kita semua bahagia." Jawab Fang sembari membalas genggaman BoboiBoy.

"Aku menyesal meninggalkan 'istri'ku yang sedang _ngidam _dan _moody _ini dirumah sendiri." Ucap BoboiBoy sembari mengulas senyum lembut.

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu." Rajuk Fang sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit.

"Hahaha, Bahkan kau sangat OOC _(Out of Character)_ sekarang." Sindir BoboiBoy sembari tertawa kecil.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Seru Fang, sebal. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Haha, maaf, Maaf. Habis, Menyenangkan jika menggodamu seperti ini." Ujar BoboiBoy sembari tersenyum dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Fang ketika seorang pelayan wanita datang untuk mengantar pesanan mereka. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja BoboiBoy tak ingin Fang dicela karena hubungan abnormal mereka ini. Belum lagi tampang pelayan wanita yang mengantar pesanan mereka itu adalah tampang _Fujoshi-Fujoshi _kekurangan _fanservice_, jadi bisa dipastikan mereka akan dibicarakan oleh pelayan wanita itu dibalik ruangan walaupun hanya duduk berdua dan berhadapan seperti ini.

"Ini pesanannya, tuan. Selamat dinikmati." Ucap pelayan tersebut sembari melirik Fang. Lalu ia berlalu pergi dengan senyuman bertengger dibibirnya dan sebuah pikiran, _'Tuh uke cantik amat. Semenya juga murah senyum. Wkwk, dapet fanservice~'_

BoboiBoy tersenyum geli saat melihat pelayan wanita tersebut tampak kegirangan. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada Fang yang sudah makan dengan lahapnya tanpa menunggunya terlebih dahulu. Ia sampai terkekeh kecil karena geli melihat pipi Fang yang mengembung saking lahapnya ia makan.

Lalu dia juga makan dengan tenang. Baginya, Sesenang apapun ia menggoda Fang, Jika sedang makan lebih baik dengan suasana tenang daripada gaduh akan pertengkeran mereka. Dan hal itulah yang juga Fang sukai dari dirinya.

Fang berpikir, Bagaimana bisa mereka bersatu padahal sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang? Bahkan dulu mereka sempat menjadi _rival_. _But, Well, _Fang yakin tuhan punya cara lain untuk membuat umatnya bahagia.

Salah satunya adalah ia yang mendapatkan 'suami' yang mengerti dan perhatian padanya dan sebuah keajaiban yaitu ia yang dapat mengandung anak dari BoboiBoy. Fang bersyukur akan semua karunia yang diberikan tuhan kepadanya dan keluarganya.

* * *

Fang menunggu BoboiBoy disofa yang berada diruang tengah. Kelopak matanya sudah berat sedari tadi. Ia mengucak pelan kelopak matanya dan menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 23.07 itu. Lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya disofa kemudian memejamkan matanya karena rasa kantuk yang amat sangat.

"_Baby_, Jangan marah pada _Daddy _sekarang ya? Mungkin _Daddy _memang sedang sibuk..." Bisik Fang sembari mengelus perutnya yang sedikit buncit itu sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

_'Semoga kau tidak apa-apa, BoboiBoy..' _

.

BoboiBoy tersenyum pada karyawan-karyawan-Nya yang bersorak bahagia karena perusahaannya memenangkan satu _tender _yang cukup menguntungkan perusahaan.

"Pak, Apa kita perlu merayakan hal ini?" Tanya seorang wanita yang merupakan sekretarisnya sembari tersenyum kearah atasannya itu. Dipikirannya, Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat atasannya jatuh cinta kepadanya. Walau cara terkotor sekalipun.

BoboiBoy memang terkenal masih lajang di Perusahaannya itu. Berita pernikahannya sama sekali tak ada yang tau. Hingga banyak sekali karyawan-karyawan ber_gender _wanita yang mengejarnya karena sifat ramah dan bijaksananya.

"Tentu saja, Ying. Mereka pasti akan senang." Jawab BoboiBoy. Semuanya langsung bersorak senang kembali saat tau atasan mereka akan merayakan hal tersebut.

"Tapi, Aku minta maaf. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini, Ada seseorang yang menungguku dirumah. Jadi, kalian bersenang-senanglah." Ujar BoboiBoy dan beranjak pergi dari sana tanpa ada yang sempat mencegahnya. Dan Ying menghela nafas kasar ketika tak bisa menaklukan pujaan hatinya.

BoboiBoy mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dipikirannya sudah ada Fang yang marah, atau ngambek, padanya karena tak menepati janji. Sebelumnya ia berhenti disebuah toko donat dan membeli donat kesukaan Fang dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Lalu, ia menaruh bungkusan tersebut dikursi yang berada disampingnya dan mengendarai mobilnya kembali dalam kecepatan yang cukup tinggi kali ini.

Hingga, setelah ia memarkirkan mobilnya dibagasi, Ia segera berjalan masuk kerumahnya. Dan hal yang membuatnya tersenyum haru adalah ketika manik _hazel_-Nya menangkap pemandangan dimana Fang tertidur disofa yang berada diruang tengah dengan sebuah makanan yang pasti sudah dingin diatas meja makan.

Segera saja ia menghampiri Fang dan ia duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Fang yang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Dielusnya kening Fang yang tertutupi oleh poni pemuda itu dan dikecupnya kening pemuda tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maaf.." Gumam BoboiBoy.

Ia bangkit dan mengambil makanan yang ada dimeja. Lalu ia berjalan kearah _freezer _kemudian ia menaruh bungkusan berisi donat kesukaan Fang dengan masakan Fang disana.

Setelah menutup pintu _freezer_, Iaberjalan kearah Fang dan menggendong pemuda itu ala pengantin. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah damai Fang saat tertidur dan ia segera berjalan kearah kamarnya dan Fang yang berada dilantai dua.

Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar, Ia membuka pintubkamar dengan kakinya lalu ia masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya kembali. Ia segera berjalan kearah ranjang _king size _miliknya dan Fang agar ia bisa meniduri (Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam akan kata tersebut) Fang diranjang, bermaksud untuk membuat pemuda itu nyaman.

Setelah menidurkan tubuh Fang, Ia mengecup sekilas bibir yang sedikit merona itu sebelum beranjak kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

20 menit kemudian, Ia keluar dengan piyama yang melekat ditubuhnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Fang yang masih terlelap dan ikut tidur disamping pemuda tersebut dengan tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Fang, erat namun lembut.

Dan Fang segera menyamankan tubuhnya ketika ada pergerakan yang membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman. BoboiBoy mengelus surai Fang dan mengecupnya sembari bergumam, "_Sweet Dream, My Princess. Sweet Dream, My Baby.._"

Lalu, Ia mengikuti jejak Fang untuk menelusuri alam mimpi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued (TBC) dengan gajenya XDDD**_

* * *

A: Ehehe, H-Holaaaa~~ Aoi, Nggak lama update kan? #Ditimpuk_reader

S: _Baka! _Sudah berapa bulan kau melupakan fic ini, hah?! *jitak Aoi*

A: Yeeeee, Kan aku kena WB (Writter Block) saat itu, Seiyuu-chan! *pout*

S: Tetapi kau telah membuat para readers menunggu lama tau! *siapin katana*

A: *nelen ludah* O-oke, Daripada ribut, Lebih baik kita membalas review! *kabur*

**_Rin-san_**

**_Ini udah lanjut, maaf lama update! *peace* _**

**_Soal ngidam, Aku pikirin nanti lah. Sekarang, biarkan mereka sweet dulu._**

**_Ehehe, terima kasih reviewnya ^.^)/_**

**_S twins_**

**_Hola~ Ehehe, maaf lama update *peace*_**

**_Terima kasih reviewnya! ^.^)/_**

**_Adik BoboiBoyPerin_**

_**Ini udah lanjut, maaf lama *peace***_

_**Fic lain? Udah banyak, cuma sayang jarang lanjut X3**_

**_Terima kasih reviewnya! ^.^)/_**

**_Kiku-sama  
_**

**_Ehehe, Iya, Fang hamil disini. Dan maaf lama update *peace*_**

**_Terima kasih reviewnya! ^.^)/_**

**_yuzaku_**

**_Kkkk~ Iya, Fang akan jadi Ibu~ Maaf lama update~ *peace*_**

**_Terima kasih reviewnya! ^.^)/_**

**_lalilulelo-chan_**

_**Wkwkwk, Lala-san, nama anda terlalu freak *peace* M-preg itu adalah singkatan dari Male Pregnant/Male Pregnancy atau kalau dibahasa indonesia-in artinya Lelaki hamil. Ini lanjut :3 Sayang, updatenya lama T~T)/**_

_**Ohoho, terima kasih telah dipuji seperti itu~ Dan terima kasih reviewnya! ^.^)/**_

_**Yuriko-chan**_

_**Ohoho, Kirain fic ini abal. Ehehe, Maaf lama update *peace***_

_**Terima kasih reviewnya! ^.^)/**_

**_Black. azlan_**

**_Ehehe, Ini udah lanjut. Maaf lama update *peace*_**

**_Terima kasih reviewnya! ^.^)/_**

**_Casstella_**

**_Nggak berterima kasih juga nggak apa, karena fic ini mungkin jadul. Ehehe, Ini lanjyt. Sayang, lama update *peace*_**

**_Terima kasih reviewnya! ^.^)/_**

**_syuub_**

**_Ahaha, terima kasih sudah dipuji penulisannya. Dan, Ehehe, Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih reviewnya! ^.^)/_**

**_Rea_**

**_Ehehe, Makasih udah dipuji ficnya (Iya lah ficnya, jangan mimpi kalo lu yg dipuji kawaii!) Dan, Ehem, Maaf lama update *peace*_**

**_Terima kasih reviewnya! ^.^)/_**

**_KwangBee_**

**_Wkwkwk, Fang tetep cowok kok. Cuma dia punya Kiseki aja :3 Ohoho, aku sudah baca sebenernya. Hanya saja, Maaf bukan maksud menyinggung, Fic kmu paragraf nya dikit 83 aku sampe pusing pas bacanya._**

**_Terima kasih reviewnya! ^.^)/_**

**_irumi-chan_**

**_Kkk~ Iya, Fang bakal jadi Ibu *nari hula-hula* Iya deh, Irumi-san~ Nanti saya pertimbangin. Ehehehe, Maaf lama update~ *peace*_**

**_Terima kasih reviewnya! ^.^)/_**

**_Emily Yama_**

_**Rencananya? Antara 7 sampe 12-an. Ohoho, Aku ini Woman of Conflict, jadi tentu saja akan ada pemeran antagonis. Tuh liat *tunjuk Ying***_

_**Ehehe, Maaf lama update *peace* Terima kasih reviewnya! ^.^)/**_

**_Ayame tsubaki_**

**_Ehehe, Ini udah lanjut. Maaf lama update *peace*_**

**_Kkkk~ Disini emang nggak pake kekuatan. Tapi, Nanti pasti BoboiBoy bakal kunistain hahaha *evil laugh*_**

**_Terima kasih reviewnya! ^w^)/_**

**_Hanny-Kurohime_**

**_Ohoho, Terima kasih pujiannya~ Ehehe, Ini udah lanjut. Maaf lama update *peace* _**

**_Hanny-san, Saya itu Woman of Conflict. Jadi jelas bakal ada adegan sedih disini Hahahaha! *evil laugh* Ortu BoboiBoy? Lihat saja nanti~ *smirk_**

**_Terima kasih reviewnya! ^w^)/_**

**_Yaya cantek_**

**_Wkwk, Benarkah? Ehehe, Maaf lama update-nya. *peace*_**

**_Terima kasih reviewnya!_**

**_Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw_**

**_Ehehe, TBC kok. Dan maaf lama update *peace* Ngidam? Wah, banyak yang oengen ngeliat BoboiBoy merana karena ngidamnya Fang ya? 8V _**

**_Terima kasih reviewnya! ^w^)/_**

**_Mamiko Momoda_**

**_Ehehe, Ini udah lanjut. Maaf lama update *peace*_**

**_Emangnya Fang mau dipasangin sama siapa lagi selain BoboiBoy? Adu Du? Hell, Adu Du cuma untuk Probe X3_**

**_Terima kasih reviewnya! ^w^)/_**

**_Ranifk_**

**_Ehehe, Ini lanjut kok. Maaf lama update *peace*_**

**_Terima kasih review dan pujiannya~ ^w^)/_**

**_aini_**

**_Ehehe, Ini udah lanjut. Maaf lama update *peace*_**

**_Thanks reviewnya ya? ^w^)/_**

**_nur amalina_**

**_Ini udah lanjut kok. Lama updatenya ya? Hehe, Gomenasai~ *peace*_**

**_Terima kasih reviewnya! ^w^)/_**

**_dianarositadewi4_**

**_Ohoho, tidak bisa langsung lahiran, Diana-san. Semua Nya pada mau ngeliat BoboiBoy menderita karena ngidamnya Fang dulu soalnya. Maaf lama update *peace*_**

**_Thanks reviewnya! ^w^)/_**

**_just4funinworld_**

**_Ini udah disambung. Maaf lama update *peace* Jangan panggil kak, Aku.. masih SD *watados* _**

**_Terima kasih reviewnya! ^w^)/_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_[10+ review masuk, Aoi bakal lanjut. -Itupun kalo gak Writter Block]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_{So, Mind to Review?}_**


End file.
